


Dueling Contradictions

by MusicalRaven



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Getting Together, M/M, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Shawn has never been a patient man. Lassiter just wants to be left alone. Neither of them are prepared for exactly what happens when Shawn makes Lassiter reexamine the type of person he is, and the type of person he should be.





	Dueling Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes Gone Cold (playlist)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425900) by Secret Saint Nick. 



> I dunno man. I wanted to write some Shassie and this came out. I really like the concept though, so I think I'll toy with this for a while

"Hey, Lassifrass," Shawn said as he fell back into an empty office chair. Slowly he inched it closer to Lassiter's desk, steeplng his fingers in front of his face as he leaned back. Lassiter kept his gaze steadfastly downward.

"Spencer, I don't have time for your antics. I'm busy." He flipped a page over from the stack in front of him and began writing on the next. Shawn pulled his chair flush with the side of Lassiter's desk, slamming his hands down on the wood. Lassiter jumped. "Spencer!"

"Explain to me something. Why are you still here?"

Lassiter held up a piece of paper in front of Shawn. "Paper. Work. Like I do every _single_ day."

"Why not use your computer? Isn't it-"

"Spencer," Lassiter snapped. "Go. Away."

Shawn shook his head. "Answer my question first, Lassie. Why are you still here?"

"I just did!"

Shawn tapped the paper still on his desk. "This may be keeping you here after hours, but that's not why you're still here at the police station. Why're you still a cop?"

Lassiter stared at him, eyes narrowed as if trying to deduce the real intentions behind his question. Fat chance of that. Shawn was 99.9% sure he had no idea who Shawn really was (Or _what_ , depending on who you asked). Of course, that meant getting a straight answer was going to be a tad trickier. It was a good thing Shawn Spencer thrived on challenges.

"I enjoy being a cop. It's...fulfilling." He paused. "And no amount of fake psychics getting in my way is going to change that."

"Aw, I thought I was your one and only." Shawn placed a hand on his chest in mock offense. Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"Thankfully, you are, or I might just go insane." He shoved Shawn's hands off his desk. "Goodbye."

Shawn steepled his hands in front of his face again, tapping his fingertips together as he watched Lassiter try to get back to work. He stayed slight for about half a minute, then spoke again. "But why is it fulfilling?"

Lassiter sighed deeply, glancing back over at him slowly. "Does it matter?"

"Immensely."

He shook his head, placing his pen down on his paper stack as he took a slow breath. He then turned so he was facing Shawn directly. Shawn hid a smile behind his hands. _Gotcha_.

"Because Spencer. I catch the bad guys. The guys who would do anything to hurt people like you and me." He gestured around the station. "Like all of them. Guys who are evil and need to be behind bars." He leaned towards Shawn, leaning against the desk. "I'm fulfilled because I get to stop the bad guys. And that's good enough for me." Shawn pressed his hands to his face, trying not to laugh but rapidly failing. Lassiter narrowed his eyes again. "What's so funny?"

Shawn shook his head, snorting a laugh and pushing his chair backward. "Wow. That was sure the line." He got to his feet. Lassiter looked incredulous for a moment before his features settled back into anger. 

"It's not a _line_ -"

"Yes, it is." Shawn pushed the office chair back towards its desk. "But hey, I can't blame you. In local terms, forty years is a pretty long time, isn't it?" He watched fear flash in his eyes, just for a moment, and Shawn couldn't suppress a smirk. "Later, Lassie. Good luck with your paperwork." He gave a little wave, his eyes flashing bright blue for just a moment. And suddenly Lassiter's stack of paperwork was back in a neat pile, all filled out and ready to submit. He then turned around and walked out of the precinct. He could almost feel Lassiter's frantic thoughts as he figured out what had just happened and that made Shawn smile.


End file.
